Acceptance Love And Hollows?
by Maid-Sama
Summary: A new girl named Miyoko moves to Karakura town, and meets the shinigami rep. Ichigo Kurosaki. Hollows come after Miyoko but for what reasons? and does ichigo start falling for her? Tittle and rating may change as i go along. please review. no flames
1. Miyoko and a Hollow meet

**Acceptance...Love...and Hollows?**

* * *

A/N: This is my first Bleach Story I have written. I honestly hope you enjoy. I'm not sure what it is going to be rated further along, it may change. Also this is entirely made up by me, and the out of character female Miyoko Iwatani is the main character and so is Ichigo Kurosaki. There is Orihime bashing. Why? Because I just don't like her. But other wise please do review my story. No flames ok. Just creative criticism. Arigatou Gozaimasu!

* * *

**ChApTer: OnE; MiYoKo AnD a HoLlOw MeEt!** **_RUN! _**

Today was believed to be Miyoko Iwatani's most excellent day. A day where she'd make an assortment of friends in her new hometown Karakura, since she had just moved here today from Fukuoka prefecture. But; to her displeasure it wasn't anything like that.

Now at nine o' clock P.M. Miyoko was on her way back from the Karakura town square, when this massive four story high monster literally came out of nowhere and began to pursue her. When she saw the monster she immediately ran, she'd never seen a monster that gigantic before.

Today she thought she was finally going to be acknowledged for the first time since she was ever enrolled in a school facility. Everyone always looked down upon her and despised her because she was different and because she didn't fit their standards. She has always been a fun-loving blue haired girl. And the same goes now that she is a second year student in high school. She wasn't quite sure why natural colored blue hair was bizarre to them, and the boys always picked on her and bullied her about it. Usually she's been passive about it and not do anything, but as she grew older her irritation had become slightly aggressive. All she ever wanted was to just have friends and be accepted, but now she had a monster chasing her, and Miyoko had to get away if she wanted to stay alive, and finally be accepted by others.

Miyoko quickly ran down a road, bare of cars and people, with the masked monster still closely on tail. She felt something wet running down her cheeks. She was….crying, crying because her first day in a new town, a place where she was sure she could start anew…was ruined...

She honestly hadn't even noticed she was crying until she felt them roll down her cheeks, which grew cold from the air hitting it as she ran. She turned down a dark back alley way behind some what looked like deserted buildings thinking she might be able to lose it. For a moment everything was quiet and Miyoko began to believe she was safe, the only thing she could hear was her breathing becoming heavy and her light footsteps that were gently tapping on the concrete underneath of her. All of a sudden a loud roar was heard, and heavy footsteps that made the ground shake were felt. Miyoko's heart began to beat so fast if made her heart ache with pain. She stopped when she came to the end of the ally….dead end….

She turned around, back now as close to the wall as if it were a second skin, to look up to see the ugly masked creature breathing down heavily on her. Miyoko pressed her back against the wall harder, hoping that it would let her phase through it. She closed her eyes wishing she was dreaming and she'd wake up safe in her bed, but sadly no use...

"Ready to die?" the masked monster asked, highly amused at her attempts to snap out of reality.

"W-what are you?" she managed to whisper out, opening her eyes to look into the creature's red glowing ones.

"I am a hollow, a lost miserable soul…..that is going to enjoy eating you"

Miyoko's eyes became emotionless and blank in fear as she stared face to face with the hollow.

"Why…why me!?" she tried to say in a soft calm whisper, that came out instead as a frightened sob as a rush of more tears placed themselves on her cheeks.

"Why…my dear. I guess I might as well tell you, since your going to die soon anyway. You're my target for tonight because you have a strong reiatsu or spiritual energy of a shinigami..." the hollow mused out in a low raspy tone.

"R-reiatsu? ...Shinigami?" she managed to ask as the hollows claws advanced towards her.

"Reiatsu, allows you to see things that normal people don't, like me and a shinigami is-" the hollow stopped talking and got straight to its point. "I'm very hungry, so the last thing I'm going to say is that you're going to be a very satisfying meal for me"

"Bu-" Miyoko was cut of by the hollow wrapping both claws tightly around her making her bleed due to its sharp claws digging into her soft flesh. Miyoko winced at the pain, as more tears fell from her eyes. Soon her vision became blurred and hazy until everything around her was completely black. The last thing she saw before blacking out was the hollow looking pleased, and mocking her very existence...

* * *

A/N: Well then how did you like it? i have to admit i'm ok at writing stories but i never am able to finish any. haha...erm.but this story out of my others will be completed. that i assure you!. please reveiw and NO FLAMES please.


	2. Insensitivity

* * *

A/N: This is my second chapter. i hope you enjoy!

* * *

ChApTeR: tWo; InSeNsItIvItY

Sunlight poured in to the clinic, from the window down on Miyoko, where she was laying on a clinical bed. She moved around in her sleep trying to elude the sunlight. She then pouted and slowly sat up, letting the blankets slide down and off her slim frame.

"Am… I in heaven?" she asked her self aloud, not expecting to be answered by raven haired female and an orange haired male.

"No your not dead, but you were very close, if it wasn't for-" the female then was cut off by the male.

"Almost though" he said in a amused tone cutting of the other girl from finishing her sentence.

Miyoko felt a cool draft of air cross her chest and shoulders, and in response shivered. She looked down expecting to find her blue tank top over her but it was gone, and in place were bandages.

"My…clothes are gone" she stated bluntly then it clicked. "AH MY CLOTHES ARE MISSING!" she shrieked with a blank expression on her face. The raven haired female then laughed a bit.

"Don't worry I'll go get them for you" she said calmly as she stood to walk out of the room to go fetch the blue haired females clothing.

Miyoko's attention was taken away from the female leaving; over to the male who was laughing as if someone had told the funniest joke ever.

"What are _you _laughing at" she asked defensively. She didn't mean to sound mean but couldn't help it. She had become so used to getting defensive when someone laughed at her.

"You" he said simply. "You're acting as if you've really got something worth seeing underneath those bandages" he said insultingly to her. Miyoko, as soon as he said that brought her arms up and over her chest. She scowled at him in retort.

"You Bastard. At least I don't have hair the color of a vegetable. Carrot top" she said smirking a bit at his shocked expression.

"You honestly shouldn't be talking. I mean at least my hair isn't as freaky as yours. That's just unnatural to have blue hair like that." He said back smirking at the scene of her smirk disappearing.

Ichigo was about to continue to argue with her until he realized the hurt look on her visage. He also hated it when people made fun of him because of his hair color, yet he knew it must've been different because of how much hers stood out.

"Hey lighten up a little" he said to her in a serious tone but meant for it to be more of a humorous one.

She was now staring down at her hands, with a saddened expression. Just as the room fell silent Rukia walked back into the room with some clothing neatly folded up in her hands.

"Her you go" she said handing her the clothes.

"Thank you" she whispered taking the clothes and standing up, to slip the shirt over her bandages. She then walked over to the doorway, and bowed to them both before being escorted out by a small brown haired girl named Yuzu.

"Ichigo, did you use the memory eraser on her?" Rukia asked him.

"No didn't have the chance to…besides she seems like she doesn't remember anything that happened last night. Other than she bumped her head"

"I see. So what did you say to her to get her all upset looking" Rukia asked crossing her arms.

"Um…well, you see" he began...

The two of them began to argue and various items went flying over at him in the process.

Isshin laughed at the sound of his son and Rukia's arguementive ways. "What a good couple" he said as he picked up the phone to make a call.

"Thank you Miss Yuzu" she said kindly, not upset anymore.

"Your welcome. Oh by the way, what's your name? I mean it's only fair to ask since I gave you mine." She said to the other smiling happily.

"I'm Miyoko Iwatani" she said back, smiling now as well.

Yuzu led her into the main house away from the clinic. Miyoko watched her leave back to the clinic. Yuzu had gone to go get some bandages fro Ichigo. Because usually when he and Rukia got into a fight…he was always the one to get hurt. Miyoko raised her hand up to the doorknob but stopped when she heard tiny footsteps from behind her. She turned around and looked down at the small plush toy, which was holding a cup of water in its hands. Miyoko blinked, in response and so did the lion.

"You…not really a plush lion are you?" she asked skeptically.

A shocked expression entered the lion's face. 'How did she know I wasn't a plush toy?' he thought.

She then laughed cutely "yeah, that orange haired guy was right…I did bump my head last night. Now I'm beginning to see things." She said coming to a reasonable conclusion, before opening the front door and finally leaving.

"Ichigo…How many times do I have to tell you to stop picking on Rukia" Yuzu said worriedly.

"You shouldn't be scolding me. I'm the one who got hurt" he said as his little sister wrapped bandages around his forehead and placing Band-Aids on his face. Ichigo looked over at Rukia who was sticking her tongue out at him. Yuzu when she was finished then left the room.

"Most of the damage to you, could've been avoided if you hadn't brought Chappy into this. And my art skills" she said as she stood up from where she was seated and walked out the room.

"Damn Rukia, and that Rabbit thing." He mumbled under his breath.

After that comment, Ichigo had been knocked out cold, by a book that was thrown at his head by an Angry Rukia. "I heard that Ichigo!" she said fiercely.

* * *

A/N: so what did you think? please review 


	3. The First Day of School

* * *

A/N: This is my Third chapter. i hope you enjoy!

* * *

ChApTeR: ThReE; FiRsT DaY oF sChOoL.

Ichigo walked pass the art room, on his way back from the bathroom and heard two people yelling, Ichigo had heard there was a new girl in this third block class.

Ichigo decided he wanted to be nosey and see who the new girl was, and looked through the glass windows on the doors.

"You're a freak" a boy said pissed off at her.

"Yeah, well" she said growling violently under her breath. "At least I have art talent. Humph. Just because my hair is weird you don't have to be jealous of my art skills."

"You-" he said cutting him self off, as he threw his fist her way. She then lifted up her foot, before he could hit her and kicked him in the chest. Sending him backwards into some desks.

"Why you-" he said before she cut him off.

"You know, I could honestly care less about what you think of my art. Or my hair." Her voice became slightly saddened as she spoke and tried to keep a firm tough tone in her voice. Actually she did care what guys thought of her. I mean girls were much easier to talk to, but in the end they'd all just go behind your back and talk about you.

"Just don't ever again, raise your fist at me" she said

As soon as he saw her blue hair he knew exactly who it was. And again he saw her arguing with another person and that same hurt expression on her face once again.

Ichigo was wondering why a teacher hadn't stopped their, fight. But soon noticed that there were no teachers in the room at the moment it had happened.

Miyoko grabbed her bags, and headed to the door. As she put a hand on the door knob, Ichigo and her eyes met for a moment before her gaze was taken away to another place in the room; back at the boy she had supposedly 'beaten up'.

"Where the hell do you think your going? Class isn't over yet" he said as his two friends helped him up to his feet and were now advancing towards her as if they were going to gang up on her this time.

She looked at them out of the corner of her eyes. "Yeah, it is" she said as the bell then rang. Miyoko stepped out of the room into the hallway, not at all caring if Ichigo, the boy who had insulted her yesterday; was still behind the door or not and opened it hitting him in the forehead.

Ichigo looked up and rubbed his forehead, watching the attitude filled girl walk away to her fourth block class. Ichigo then realized that he should be going to his fourth block as well.

When Ichigo arrived at his class he sat down. He noticed how the math teacher would normally be scolding him for being late, wasn't doing so; and figured that there was a specific reason for the teacher to be so nice.

"Class, we have a new student! Please come up front and greet everyone Miss Iwatani" She said happily as she took a seat at her own desk.

She rose from her seat with out a sound and walked up to the front of the class room. She sighed. She hated teachers that called you out, but figured that this teacher just wanted her to simply greet them.

"I'm…" she glanced around then looked at the teacher. "Iwatani Miyoko" she said, giving the teacher a look that asked and pleaded for her to be done now.

"Tell us about your self" Nagashi-sensei said simply to her in retort.

Another soft sigh could be heard from her as she began to speak. "I just moved here from Fukuoka prefecture, two days ago. It's nice to meet you all" she said trying to be kind, to the people in fourth block. She didn't want everyone thinking she was a jerk for beating up the one guy. She glanced around at everyone and saw a few people snickering and whispering things to each other. Then her eyes met Ichigo's who was sitting back on his chair, with his feet on the desk. Their eyes locked for a moment. Miyoko was trying to smile, but what he had said the day before still hurt her so. And in place of a smile she glared at him.

It was obvious that the two of them already didn't like each other, Miyoko didn't like him staring at her, and he didn't like her glaring at him. When Ichigo in return glared back, just as intensely. Miyoko felt a strange feeling inside of her and tore away from his look.

"I hope to have a great year with all of you" she said before bowing and heading back to her seat. But was stopped when Nagashi-sensei told her to come back to the front and left the students have a good look at you, and let them give you some words of encouragement.

Ichigo rolled his eyes at her. He hadn't heard the conversation between her and Rai the guy she had kicked and sent to the infirmary, but got upset at her nicey nice act she was putting up this block. Ichigo stood up at his desk and slammed his fist down onto the desks, to make her look at him again.

"Might as well stop with you nicey nice act your putting up." He said spitefully.

"Who said it was an act" she said, loosing her calm and gently voice to a bit louder one.

Ichigo looked into her eyes one more time, and noticed a hurt and lonely emotion that was coming from them that normal people wouldn't notice.

"What are you staring at? Hmm?" she asked mumbling. She didn't want to start anything in this class. She said it loud enough for Ichigo to hear and no one else.

"Nothing but ugly" he said. He admitted to himself that that was a pretty lame comeback but it worked just the way he wanted it too.

Miyoko tore her eyes away from him and looked down at the ground. A few tears streamed down her cheeks and the next moment she was out the door; leaving all of her belongings on her desk.

"Your being such a jerk Ichigo" Rukia said from behind him, who got an agreeing nod from Orihime. Ichigo turned around and looked at them, and then he got his things and walked out of the class as well. Ichigo also admitted to himself that what he had said was very insensitive and mean, and he felt very sorry for what he had said to her.

* * *

A/N: so what did you think? please review 


	4. Any Appologies?

**

* * *

A/N: This my fourth chapter. i hope you like it. Tee-hee please review!

* * *

**

Miyoko was walking down the hallway and doesn't notice Ichigo come up behind her, for she was deep in thought.

"Why is he such a perverted jerk to me…" she asked herself.

Rukia and Orihime ran out of the class room after the two of them.

"Orihime, you go get Ichigo. And I'll go and search for Miyoko" she said. And in response Orihime nodded and ran off down the other hallway.

"Oh, now I'm a pervert too? I mean jerk I can handle but perverted? Where did you come up with that idea" Lashed out Ichigo, who frightened Miyoko, because she was surprised to hear him right behind her, in result she quickly turned around to face him. By this time now, Orihime had caught up with the two of them.

"How'd I get that conclusion?" she asked sarcastically.

"Yes how" he replied.

"Don't you remember that comment you made, back in the clinic? Hmmm? I mean a pervert would notice and point out such. Like you had. And some one more well, not perverted would've kept such things to themselves. And not notice at all"

"So what I'm a guy. Besides I'm not a pervert"

"Yes you are" she said simply.

This made Ichigo become very irritated with her, that he pushed her against the wall forcefully. Orihime just stood there and watched Ichigo and Miyoko.

"I-I thought….Ichigo and...I…"she mumbled out, sadly, mistaking the situation as something else than what it really was.

"Ouch, that actually hurt" She said, looking away from Ichigo's face and rested her cheek on her shoulder. Ichigo looked at her, and remembered that she had been injured on both her chest and back. He almost was about to give out an apology to her, but he was still to mad at her to do so. He'd never met a girl who could get that deep under his skin, and irritate him so much.

"Get a life, I didn't push you that hard" he said, not even caring that she had been injured.

"Well, then …unpin me from the wall, so that maybe I can get a life." She said hatefully to him. Her head and body still in the same position with her head turned away from him.

Ichigo pinned her tighter against the wall, to where their bodies were close to touching.  
"See…you are a pervert. Why else would you be so close up on me" she said, turning her head a bit to face him. She raised an eyebrow questioningly to his actions as she stared into his eyes. Something then came over Ichigo. He didn't exactly know what, but it was a feeling that men get when they can't have something. He felt a slight urge to kiss the attitude filled girl.

"Don't speak to me again, and we wont have to be enemies forever you know" she said to him turning her head to look away from him.

"Then what will we be after that?" he asked, he knew it sounded strange to say, but he wanted to know. If they were speaking they were enemies so if they don't speak they'd be allies. But if their allies, they need to cooperate with each other, which eventually they'd have to speak to each other, right?

"That's a dumb question. Let's get this straight…" she began as she looked back at him, and receiving a look that sent shivers up her spine. She blushed slightly, for a mere moment and looked away from him again. "I hate you" she said regaining her composure. She began to try to break free from his strong grip on her shoulders.

She continued to look away from him, but could feel him still staring at her. Then the dismissal bell rung and catches the two off guard and scares them. Taking her chance Miyoko broke free and ran down the hallway.

Ichigo sighed, and headed down to the schools gate where Rukia would probably be waiting there for him.

"I was looking all over for you" Rukia said, in a very displeased tone. "I'm surprised Orihime didn't find you either. Where were you?"

Orihime stayed silent as they began to walk home together. She didn't want to lie, but then she'd have to explain to Ichigo and Rukia what she had saw, and explain why she lied as well. Orihime sighed silently. She just felt like going home and eating whatever he taste buds felt like snacking on and thinking things through.

"Ichigo, just apologize to her." Rukia said. "I saw her leave before you came, she looked really upset. What happened?"

"It's nothing Rukia. Nothing." He said looking over to something else to take his mind off of everything. But instead when he looked across the street her saw Miyoko walking slowly home. Miyoko completely froze when she felt the same stare she had received from Ichigo earlier. She slowly turned her gaze over to them, and frowned. She then looked down at the ground and began to walk away briskly.

Before she could fully get away from them, Rukia stopped and yelled out to her. "Hey, Miyoko. "

She stopped walking and turned to look at her as Rukia ran over to her. "Would you like to come over and do homework with me, Orihime…and…." Rukia stopped talking.

"Well…." It couldn't be too bad to go with them, and it'd be rude to decline, when Miyoko could clearly see that this girl was trying to be nice to her. Not a fake nice like other girls do, so they can get information about you and gossip. Truly nice. "Um, sure"

"And Ichigo will be there to. Really? Great!" she said cheerfully.

Miyoko's mouth dropped open, when she mentioned Ichigo would be there. But there was no way to go back on the offer now. Miyoko just weakly smiled and let Rukia bring her across the street to where Ichigo and Orihime were waiting for Rukia to return.

Ichigo's bored expression grew faint as Rukia brought Miyoko over. They all continued to walk down the sidewalk. Rukia and Orihime side by side talking, and behind them, were Miyoko and Ichigo; who were silent.

Miyoko could feel Ichigo looking at her again. When she realized Ichigo's question wasn't at all as stupid as it sounded. She began to think about it for a while, and came to a conclusion that she'd rather talk to him and be an enemy. Besides she had to admit to herself, he was pretty cute when he was mad. She shook the thought. And said, "I would have declined the offer if Rukia had mentioned you'd be coming along as well."

"I thought we weren't supposed to be talking" he said smirking a bit at the girl who was shorter than him but taller thank Rukia.

"I'd rather be your enemy than an Ally" she said looking up at his satisfied expression.

"Just admit it you like talking with me" he said.

"That's a lie" she said crossing her arms. "I still hate you, Ichigo"

Ichigo came up with a devious little plan to mess with Miyoko a bit, and agitate her. He himself was glad that they were enemies. If was quite boring being allies, in their case. Besides he had to admit she was rather cute when she got fired up.

"I don't hate you" he said plainly. This caused her to look slightly shocked, at his reply. She was expecting him to say in retort back that he hated her more.

Orihime, who wasn't really listening to Rukia ramble on about certain events in school, was actually listening to Miyoko and Ichigo's conversation. When she heard Ichigo say that back to her comment, she almost tripped over her shoes, but caught herself. She also took note of the silence between them after he said that as well. 'So they do like each other….how could Ichigo forget about….us' she thought.

"Don't say things like that…." She said, her voice a bit saddened now.

"Why not?" he asked, looking down at her, seeing the depressing expression on her face.

"Because….I'll start to believe you" she said, looking down at her shoes as she walked.

Ichigo just looked over at her, wondering what would make her come out and say something like that. Was she really opening up to him? What had made her so uptight about guys, and why was she so tense around people all the time? Ichigo wondered that all the way, until they reached his house.

"I'm going to go and fix some snacks. Want to help Orihime?" Rukia asked, as she took her shoes off and walked into the kitchen.

"Em…yeah sure" she said following after her. To be honest; Orihime didn't want to leave those two alone, but she just had to keep on the bright side of things, that Ichigo still loved her, and only her.

* * *

**A/N: Orihime's Dillusional. they never had a love. ahahahaha! so did you like it? please review and tell me what i can fix, grammar, or do better on!**


	5. Acceptance and Orihime's jealousy part 1

**

* * *

A/N: Alrightly then. i've got up my 5th chapter. please do tel me what you think of it. it took me a little while to do. i don't really like it, but i hope you will. oh yeah, disclaimer. i don't own Bleach, but would totally love to! i only own Miyoko, and the plot of everything that happens.

* * *

**

**_ChApTeR: fIvE; AcCePtAnCe AnD OrIhImE's JeAlOuSy. PaRt OnE. _**

:: **Short Recap** ::

"I don't hate you" he said plainly. This caused her to look slightly shocked, at his reply. She was expecting him to say in retort back that he hated her more.

"Don't say things like that…." She said, her voice a bit saddened now.

"Why not?" he asked, looking down at her, seeing the depressing expression on her face.

"Because….I'll start to believe you" Miyoko said looking down at her shoes as they walked to his house, to do group homework.

:: **End Recap** ::

"What do you mean you'll begin believing me?" curiosity in his voice as he spoke to her, an eyebrow rose as he looked down at her.

"Its, virtually impossible for me to meet one person out of all the others, that doesn't dislike me… so what you said about liking me, has to be a lie" She said to him simply, her voice full of distress. She looked up at him; how could someone like him ever understand.

"Nothing is impossible…" he told her looking up at the ceiling, then back down at her to meet her gaze. "Tell me, why is it your so tense around people, who just want to be your friend?" he asked inquisitively.

"Its…just…" she sighed inwardly, remembering what she had wanted to accomplish the day she was chased by that Hollow. How, since she was in a new town, she wanted to start new and make friends for the first time since she had been in a school, but let what people thought of her, stop her from doing what she had planned. "Ever since I was in preschool…I've been teased about my hair, by all the guys. And I've had girls who only wanted to be my friend, so they can just go behind my back and talk about me. It hurts when you've got so many people against you, and this has been going on since now…I… Can't trust anyone…" she said explaining herself to her 'enemy'

Orihime was standing in the doorway with a tray of strawberry jelly covered chocolate chip cookies, listening to their whole conversation. Orihime, didn't feel bad about leaving them together now. She understood how Miyoko just needed someone stubborn, like Ichigo who won't go behind her back and talk about her; to express her self to. But then again, if Ichigo was the only one she could express herself to, the two of their relationship would grow, which would put herself at a loss of affection and attention from Ichigo.

The two of them just stared at each other for a moment, until Orihime walked in, and sat the tray down on the table. The two of them then looked at her, and the snacks she had brought in, then back at each other, expressing their expression of disapproval of the jelly and powdered sugar that had been sprinkled on top of chocolate chip cookies. Orihime took note of their similar attitudes.

Rukia then walked in with a tray of plain sugar cookies, and sat them down beside Orihime's tray. "So since we have four people, and it's even now, we'll break up into two groups. Me and Orihime. And Ichigo and Miyoko. Alright?" she said.

"WH-what?" Orihime said in surprised to Rukia's pairings. In which, got her pulled over to the side by Rukia.

"Those two still need to get along Orihime. So we'll let them be alone and talk alright." She said in a whisper so Orihime was the only one who could hear.

"_Sigh_" Orihime said as she was pulled away by Rukia into another room.

Ichigo sighed a bit as he moved to get in a comfortable position in the seat beside her. "Well, I've had that problem as well. But I got over it." He said to her.

"Yeah, well it's different, completely different. Your hair color doesn't stand out as nearly as much as mine. And you're a guy." She went into her binder and pulled out a math book, and flipped through the pages, to the one their assignment was on.

"You make things worser than they should be, you know. Just ignore everyone else. When they see it doesn't affect you they'll stop." Ichigo said, staring at her again, and watching her flip through the book.

"Why do you always stare at me? It gets irritating." Miyoko said. To him, bringing her face over to look at him.

"Hey, ever consider I might like looking at you?" he asked sarcastically.

"No, I wouldn't. Because earlier in class you called me ugly. Why would you stare at something ugly?" she asked being just as sarcastic as him.

Just as the two were about to Argue with one another, Ichigo saw his father, throw something at him out of the corner of his eye. And dodged it. Letting it smack Miyoko in the head.

"What the hell?" Ichigo shouted at his dad. "What do you think your doing"

Isshin laughed, and came over to kick Ichigo, which dodged the kick as well and in place punched his father in the gut, sending him to the floor. "Nice work" he said, sitting up.

Ichigo scowled at him, and was about fight with his father, until he noticed his fathers gaze was diverted over to where Miyoko had been sitting there rubbing her head where she had got hit and staring at the two of them.

"Who's your new girl friend Ichigo?" His father asked, standing up fully.

"WHAT! She's not my girlfriend, I don't even like her-" Ichigo was then cut off, before he could finish his sentence by, Miyoko getting up and walking past him and his father so suddenly.

When she walked past him, she mumbled "I knew, you were lying" and then left out the front door.

Orihime had snuck out of the other room, while Rukia went to the bathroom, and stood there watching all the events that had just took place, in the living room.

Ichigo stood there stunned at what had just happened. He then ran out the door after her.  
"Wait!" he said running after her.

As soon as she saw Ichigo go running after her, she had gone right out the door as well, to follow him. When she saw the two of them standing there she stood behind the wall on the next block, but had her head turned to watch everything that happened.

She stopped running and just stood there, for a moment before turning around to face him. "What…" she said, as her vision was diverted to the ground, and her bangs covering her eyes.

"What's wrong with you Miyoko? Why'd you run off" He asked worriedly.

"I heard what you said. You lied to me..." she let her voice trail off.

"What do you mean?" He asked her.

"'ever consider that I might like looking at you?' or 'I don't hate you' those ring a bell?" She asked, imitating his voice when she quoted the things he had said.

"Yeah, but what are you talking about?" he answered taking a few steps towards her.

"Why would you like looking at me, if you don't like me? How can you not hate me, if you don't like me? Back there at your house, when your dad asked if I was your girlfriend; I heard you tell him you don't like me" She said looking up now at him.

"I…see. Well I didn't lie to you. I do like you, and I do like looking at you…" he told her calmly. "I never had a chance to finish my sentence before…"

Miyoko had this strange swirl of emotions come over her, and hit her all at once. Love, Hate, Sadness, Happiness, ECT. So she decided to spit out how she felt with the first one.

"I think I could like you, no I already do." She admitted to him, as she turned her face to the side and looked at Ichigo who was now standing in front of her; out of the corner of her eyes.

It was quiet for a minute, while Ichigo took in what she had just told him. She turned her face all the way to look at him, and see if she could see the answer to why it was silent after she spoke, from his expression.

" I mean well….your the first guy I met, that I actually enjoy arguing with….I've thought about it some…but I'm certain I really like you." She said looking up at his solemn expression which caused her to get nervous and fiddle her fingers. "Besides…you're actually really, thoughtful and kind. And you care what's on my mind" she said, hoping he'd accept these feelings.

Miyoko was the first girl to ever admit having feelings for him, out of all the others. Which made him like her even more than he had before; when he had first met her. Even though he acted like a jerk to her, he used that to cover up his feelings for her. But now knowing that she did feel the same way he felt comfortable like this.

Ichigo brought his face down to her level and moved his face slowly towards her, but stopped midway, so that it wouldn't seem like a forced kiss. He was giving her an option of coming the halfway distance between their lips; which was a lot of space because she could feel his warm breath on her lips, making her body freeze up; or the option of rejecting his actions, by turning away from him.

She stared at him for a moment's time, trying catch grip on what was going on. But didn't have time to think, because he spoke.

"It's alright to kiss you…isn't it?" he asked her calmly.

'What does he think he's doing!?' thought Orihime, madly. As she stood fully in the street now, facing Ichigo's back. A spoiled expression fixated on her face.

"…but why would you want to-" she was then stopped by Ichigo interrupting.

"Because, I realized I liked you, as much as you me. " He told her reassuringly, as he stared into her eyes.

"I…see." She told him as she nodded an okay for him kissing her. She then moves her face closer to his, closing the small space in between their lips. Miyoko slowly closed her eyes, thinking as she does so 'The best things in life are unseen. That's why we close our eyes when we kiss, pray, and dream'.

A minute later, Ichigo broke off the kiss between them, by slowly moving his face away from her own. When that happened she opened her eyes, feeling like she had just woken up from a dream.

"Miyoko, what I was going to say, before I stopped, was that…I didn't know if I liked you like that yet, but know it's different, that I know you feel that same about me. I guess I was… just unsure of the feeling I had for you. He told her. "And I think, when I first met you, what got me liking you, was how we argued with each other." He had a faint blush on his face, from admitting these things to her, and as a result from their kiss.

Miyoko had a gentle expression on her face, as she watched him blush, which caused the same thing to happen to her.

Ichigo looked away from her, seeing her blush made his blush go to a darker shade of red. He instead looked up at the sky, "Well, we should be getting back now,…its getting pretty late, it's already after sundown." he said, changing the subject, he never did like awkward silences.

Miyoko had been silent, because she saw Orihime standing under a light pole, in the light looking furiously at her. Then she saw Orihime run off back towards his house. Ichigo started to turn around and face the direction of his house. He began to walk off, until her stopped when he heard only his footsteps. He turned around.

"What's wrong?" he asked her, placing his arms behind his head, in a resting position as he stretched a bit.

"I think it's best if you go back alone" she told him her voice solemn and cold sounding.

"Whys that?" he asked her questioningly.

"It's…em…nothing. I've got to go home now anyway" she said turning to walk away, then went into a run, turning down another street, before he could speak again.

Ichigo stood there until she was out of view, wondering what had gotten into her so suddenly, and make her act that way. He then slowly began to walk back home, knowing Miyoko wouldn't have wanted him to follow, and knowing that Rukia and the others were worrying about him and Miyoko.

As he walked into the front door he saw Rukia and Orihime awaiting his return. Just as Orihime was about to speak, a loud scream was heard from outside.

Rukia looked at him worriedly. "Where's Miyoko"

"She had gone home…" he began as Rukia's cell phone beeped, making it known that there was hollow of some sort out there.

Rukia and Ichigo both looked at each other, as soon as the phone beeped. "Miyoko" they both said in unison. Ichigo ran back out the door, followed by Rukia and Orihime. As they ran to where Miyoko's scream came from, Ichigo and Rukia popped a mod soul pill in their mouths turning them into Shinigami. As they neared the area, they could feel the change in spiritual pressure.

"Orihime, you stay here, with our bodies" Rukia said looking back at her.

"But, I'm all better now, I can help" she said.

"No you aren't" Ichigo began. "You'll just get in our way, and end up hurt…again. Your completely useless to us in battle" he said seriously as he left to run ahead of Rukia.

"I'm sorry Orihime, but he's telling the truth." Rukia said as she ran after Ichigo.

"This is all _her_ fault." Orihime said, her voice becoming bitter, when thinking of Miyoko, as she watched the two of them run off down the road Miyoko had ran down earlier.

* * *

**A/N: so what did you think? Great, Good, Fabulous? this is the longest chapter i've ever written. i'm proud of my self. also please do tell me what you'd like to see happen next. all ideas are welcome.

* * *

**


End file.
